Lose My Mind
by xX-Yuna-Zoey-Xx
Summary: Ste chooses Brendan over Doug, losing a lot of friends in the process. Doug is devastated and makes a rash decision, but new boy Blaine catches Doug's eye. But what is this new boy's connection to Brendan?
1. Chapter 1

**Hollyoaks: Lose My Mind**

_**Ste chooses Brendan over Doug, losing a lot of friends in the process. Doug is devastated and makes a rash decision, but new boy Blaine catches his eye. But what is the new boy's connection to Brendan?**_

* * *

Doug still couldn't believe what he Ste told him, after everything Doug did for Ste and this is how Ste repays him! By running back to his abusive ex Brendan Brady. Needless to say, Doug wasn't the only person who wasn't happy with the fact. Riley and Texas just happened to be near-by, when Ste smashed his heart into tiny fragments. Doug had expected Riley to lay into Ste and deck while Texas comforted Doug, not the other way around. Riley wrapped his huge arms around Doug in a protective manner, glaring at Ste with intense hatred for hurting his best mate, who was crying his heart out into the bigger and a lot stronger man's chest.

Since her sister's untimely passing at the hand of evil serial killer Silas Blissett, Texas had become a lot more quiet and reserved, rarely ever confronting people like she used to do. But today was an exception, she hurled a huge fling of insults in a shocked Ste's direction. Texas never knew she knew that many insults. Texas although fuelled with raged was being very careful to choose her words, anything gay related could also hurt Doug.

Things only got a lot more worse for Doug's broken heart, when his love nemesis Brendan made an appearance.

"Is there a problem here?" Brendan asked in that husky voice, Doug and now Riley and Texas have quickly grown to hate.

"Yeah! You're the problem!" Texas was back on the defence.

"Ouch. I'm hurt. Ste. Ste. Looks like your business partner here needs to man up a bit" Brendan sarcastically remarks, casually throwing his arm around Ste's waist.

"Come on Ste. I'll walk ye home'" Brendan says straightening out his moustache.

The minute the Devil Incarnate and the Pretty-Boy Heartbreaker, Texas was doing her best along with Riley, trying to calm down the distraught Doug. Riley felt horrible for Doug, one person comes in to his life and turns it completely upside down. Doug found out he was gay and even came out for the guy, and then the guy wants nothing to do with him. Riley can't but make comparisons to his old relationship with Mercedes.

* * *

"Thank's Brendan, you know for earlier" Ste mumbled as they reached close to Ste's flat.

Brendan offered Ste a very brief smile, before the famous Brendan scowl remerges.

"But I'm serious though. Tomorrow we're going to the solictors and you're gonna sign back over the deli to me" Ste said becoming quite serious.

"Hmm" mumbles Brendan.

"Are you even listening to me?" Ste suddenly shouts.

"Course" Brendan replies, not at all fazed by Ste's outburst.

"Good! Cos I'm serious Brendan, that deli is mine and Doug's alone" Ste says stopping.

"After today, doesn't look like it's going to be the gay Yank's anymore" Brendan says.

"Oi! We might not be speaking! But Doug's still my mate! So keep the insults to ya self!" Ste says getting mad at what Brendan said about Doug. Ste knows he shouldn't be bothered by what Brendan said but Ste can't help but still have feelings for Doug. Brendan leans in and captures Ste's lips. All thoughts of Doug in Ste's mind vanish.

"I don't believe it!" a voice says causing the two men to pull apart. A voice that Brendan knows all too well, a voice that Brendan has grown to find very irritating.

"Amy…" Brendan mutters glaring at the blonde in the open door way with that Australian man beast behind her.

"Amy!" Ste stutters as Brendan pushes past the blonde and into the flat.

"Cosy… Still how I remembered it" Brendan says glancing around the flat.

"Ste? Seriously? After everything we talked about! After everything he's put us through! Everything he did to you! I tried not to believe what I heard earlier, but here is it in plain sight! What on earth has possessed you to go back to that creature?" Amy shouts as Ste hesitantly comes into the flat.

"Aww. Amy. Is that really what you think of me?" Brendan sarcastically says walking up to Ste and putting his arm around Ste's waist.

"Brendan. I think it would be best if you leave" Amy orders.

"And why would I do that when my loving boyfriend has invited me into his home?" Brendan replies putting emphasis on boyfriend.

"Mate. You heard the lady" Ally says taking a threatening step forward.

"You think I'm scared of you, army boy?" Brendan getting right into Ally's face.

"You better be Irish" Ally says holding his ground while he clenches his fists.

"Shouldn't you be off running in the outback?" Brendan says insulting Ally.

Ste decides now is the time to intervene, because it didn't look like Amy was going to stop them. In fact, Ste thinks Amy is going to let it happen, just to see Brendan get hurt. Ste places his hand on Brendan's arm.

"Don't. Just don't. Brendan, please leave" Ste pleads not wanting to see Brendan getting hurt.

"Whatever" Brendan mutters before leaving.

No sooner Brendan is out the door, Amy turns her attention back to Ste. The fury is evident on her face. Amy asks Ally to go and check on Lucas and Leah before turning back to Ste.

"How could you be so stupid? Going back to Brendan! After everything he put you through!" Amy says raising her voice.

"He can change! He promised he would!" Ste retorts sounding desperate.

"No! Ste. That man can never change. You may have been that very rare exception. But leopards can never change their spots!" Amy states hissing at Ste.

"You don't know him like I do Ames! He's changing! For me! He is the exception-" Amy cuts off Ste from finishing the rest of his sentence.

"Do you truly hate yourself that much? You had a chance of happiness with Doug but you threw that away. He even came out gay for you!" Amy says lowering her voice slightly.

"He ruined that didn't he going behind my back to Brendan" Ste replies.

"Ste! Doug did that because he loves you! He went behind your back to Brendan, knowing what Brendan would do to him if he'd found out about his feelings for you. But he still did it. Because unlike Brendan, who just wants you so no one else can. Doug loves you!" Amy eventually shouts.

"…" Ste remains silent at Amy's outburst.

"Ste. We both know, what that man is capable of. And while you are in a relationship with that pathetic excuse for a man, we want nothing to do with you." Amy says quietly.

"Whatya mean we? You and Ally?" Ste asks slightly worried.

"No Ste. I mean me, Lucas and Leah" Amy replies firmly.

"…" Ste is speechless looking at Amy.

"As long as you are with Brendan, I will file for full custody of the kids." Amy says trying to do her best not to break.

"You can't do that me! There me kids!" Ste shouts as the first tear falls.

"Watch me" Amy walking into Leah and Lucas's room and emerging minutes later with a sleeping Lucas in her arms with Ally behind holding a sleeping Leah.

"Amy, I love ya, but if it's a battle you want-" Amy cuts Ste off again.

"Ste. Who do you think the court will side with? A mother who was victim of abuse or father with a history of abuse and a criminal record?" Amy knew what she said was low, but what she said it out of love. She doesn't want Ste to end up getting hurt again.

"We're not staying here tonight" Amy says as her tears threaten to spill. Amy ushers Ally out the door before turning back to Ste.

"I'm sorry Ste. I love you but I love our kids more" Amy says and she leaves.

The tears flow freely down Ste's face, his anguish turns to rage. He turns around and punches a hole in the wall. The rage was replaced with pain, intense pain. Pain not from his hand, but pain from his heart. A heavy dilemma weighed on Ste's heart right now. Brendan or his kids. As Ste slid down wall, holding his injured hand, more invasive thoughts entered his head. These thoughts were of Doug.

* * *

_**Ok for now, my story "Secrets" is currently on hold, because this story just popped into my head and I need to finish this first before the Secrets otherwise I'll forget the plot. Any read and review. Also huge thanks to ~*Coni Lynn*~ for naming the story :)**_

_**Z xx**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Lose My Mind**

_**This chapter is the introduction of new character Blaine, who serves as Doug's knight in shining armour in Doug's desperate time of need. Also I'd like to thank the people who reviewed the last chapter.**_

* * *

"Hold up Doug. I forgot my phone. I'll be two minutes" Lynsey says smiling at her downtrodden friend.

"Ok Lynsey. Just hurry up though" Doug mumbles watching Lynsey go back in the doors. He does not want to be waiting around when Brendan could appear at any moment, something that could inflict further pain his damaged heart.

"Well, well. Surprised to see ye without any." Brendan appears out the door, taunting Doug by gesturing towards Doug's red, tear stained eyes.

Doug is speechless seeing Brendan in front of him, Doug had hoped to go without seeing Ste or Brendan today. Doug had hoped to give his heart a break and not the break that involved him getting hurt. Suddenly that Demi Lavato song popped into his head at the wrong time.

"Everything ok?" Lynsey asks eyeing Brendan and Doug suspiciously as she came out the door.

"No. Nothing wrong here. Is there Douglas? Just having a friendly chat" Brendan says leering over in Doug's direction.

Doug felt something inside him snap. All the sorrow and the hurt that has been building up inside him, it has all changed to anger, rage and bitterness. Doug felt his mouth starting to talk, too fast for his brain to catch up and think before what he says. By the time Doug finished screaming at Brendan, the anger and rage had changed back to sadness and grief.

"Yeah. And?" Brendan casually says not at all affected by Doug's outburst.

"Brendan? Is this true?" Lynsey asks in shock looking at Brendan.

"What does it matter? It's not like ye'd believe me anyway" Brendan states glaring at Doug.

"So it's true" Lynsey says calmly. Lynsey walks over and slaps Brendan hard across the face, shocking Doug who takes off running. Brendan inhales deeply before shifting his attention to the feisty Irish nurse.

"How could you?" was the last thing Doug hears Lynsey scream.

* * *

Doug kept his head down as he ran, just needing to get away, unfortunately, because he kept his head down, he couldn't see exactly where he was going. Doug eventually collided with someone, knocking both of their feet.

"Oww… " a voice moans.

"Wow… Umm hi" the voice says in what sounded like shock to Doug.

"Hey are you ok?" the voice asks Doug, when Doug didn't answer the first time.

Doug look's up to see a boy with blonde hair and piercing blue but familiar eyes. The boy had extended a lightly tanned hand in Doug's direction. Doug takes his hand and the boy pulls him off the ground.

"Wait! Don't cry! A cute guy like you shouldn't be crying" the blonde boy says upon seeing Doug's tears, not realising that he called Doug cute.

"…" Doug completely forgot that he was crying and was now more focused on the fact the blonde boy thinks he's cute. The blonde boy however suddenly remembers that he called Doug cute and takes Doug's silence as Doug being straight.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry! Completely ignore what I just said!" the blonde boy stammer's out getting all nervous

"Oh no! it's ok" Doug says wiping his eyes, finding that the blonde boy's reaction quite amusing, bringing a smile to his face.

"There, now that's how it should be. No tears and there's a nice smile" the blonde says cheerfully watching Doug's smile get bigger.

"Thanks" Doug quietly says feeling his smile get even wider.

"So… You're not bothered by me…" the blonde says lowering his voice.

"Oh! Oh no! I'm not. In fact, we both kinda play on the same baseball team" Doug replies reassuring the blonde boy in front of him. Doug just shocked himself by coming out to a complete stranger where it took him weeks to properly come out to his friends. At the mention of baseball the blonde boy's face lights up.

"You support baseball too? Then you must know that the Yankee's have this year's championship down!" the blonde boy says excitedly and Doug finally notices the accent the blonde boy has. The same New York city accent Doug has.

"Oh please, twenty-twelve is Mets year to shine!" Doug replies back the blonde.

"So. Mr. NYC. You got a name or do I have to call you America?" the blonde boy asks.

"What makes you think I'm American?" Doug asks slightly amused at the blonde's energy.

"Well, for one, your into baseball and two, your accent is a dead giveaway" the blonde replies laughing.

"Touché! Anyway my name is Doug. And you Blondey?" Doug asks starting to laugh.

"Blaine" the blonde replies calming down a small bit, extending his hand out again.

"Oh well you're definitely American!" Doug says taking his hand and shaking it.

"Please explain to me how" Blaine asks already knowing the answer.

"Your name is Blaine and you're gay. No other guy in the UK, shares those two things" Doug says smiling at Blaine who grins widely again.

"The curse of Glee" Blaine sighs before letting out another short laugh.

"Hey, do you happen to know where we could get a drink? I'm new here and I could do with one" Blaine asks in a slight flirtatious manner.

"Oh is this a date?" Doug playfully asks. Doug needed this, earlier on today he was doused in sorrow and in walks Blaine and all thoughts of Ste and Brendan, no longer come into his head, something about Blaine's personality is addicting but at the same time, It was energising.

"Up to you" Blaine replies shrugging with a flirty smile on his face.

"Well I do happen to know this coffee place" Doug suggested.

"Oh straight to the coffee" Blaine says winking at Doug who lets out a high giggle, getting yet another laugh out of Blaine.

"Well, Doug, do lead the way" Blaine says watching Doug walk off, the smile on Blaine's face grew wider as he checked out Doug's butt.

"Damn. That boy's got a fine ass!" Blaine whispers following Doug.

* * *

Lynsey smiled as she observed the whole interaction between Doug and the blonde haired boy. Lynsey expected herself to be on cheer up duty today after hearing the entire sordid details surrounding the Ste, Brendan and Doug drama. But watching her closest friend smiling and laughing, she feels herself smile. Happy at what she sees, she walks back into her home.

* * *

_**So here is chapter two to Lose My Mind, this chapter is mainly a filler to introduce my new character Blaine. In the next chapter, Ste tries to deal with yesterday's events while Blaine and Doug go out on their 'date'. So Read and Review. Loves you guys :)**_

_**Z xx**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hollyoaks – Lose My Mind 3**

_**Doug and Blaine go on their date where they bump into a downtrodden and jealous Ste. Blaine reveals a secret to Doug. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter :)**_

* * *

"Wow this is a nice little coffee place" Blaine says from the sofa watching as Doug sat down beside him.

"Got you a cappuccino. Didn't know what to get you" Doug says handing Blaine the glass full of cappuccino.

"Thanks, I actually love cappuccino" Blaine comments taking a big mouthful of steaming hot cappuccino.

"Oh fuck!" Blaine swears as his lips and tongue are scalded by the extremely hot liquid, getting a laugh of Doug.

"That really hurt. So what did you order then?" Blaine mumbles out through his hand.

"Just a regular coffee" Doug says trying not to laugh again at Blaine burning his lips.

"So Doug, tell me about yourself" Blaine asks taking another mouthful of his drink.

"I don't think you want to hear about me, I'm boring" Doug commented looking into his drink.

"Aww, don't be like that. I do know we share and interest in baseball and we love the penis" Blaine casually says causing Doug to cough and splutter on his drink making Blaine laugh.

"So. My name is Blaine McEvoy-" Blaine says but Doug cuts him off.

"Wait! McEvoy? As in the McEvoy Mystics?" Doug asks looking shocked.

"Yeah." Blaine replies.

"Oh my god. My mom is really great friends with Mystic! Umm I think she was Lili McEvoy" Doug says sounding excited.

"Weird the only friend my mom has was Nina Carter. She wasn't a very social person even though she worked as a mystic." Blaine says not realising the connection.

"No way!" Doug says laughing slightly.

"Ok I'm confused" Blaine says staring blankly at Doug.

"My name is Doug Carter, my mom is Nina" Doug says smiling.

"OMG! What a small world!" Blaine says laughing with Doug.

"So continue now. I promise I'll shut up till you finish" Doug says smiling at Blaine.

"So yeah. My name is Blaine. I'm twenty. I'm a professional martial artist, well versed in various fighting styles, I'm also a qualified Geography and English teacher." Blaine says taking a deep breath when he finished speaking.

"You're a teacher? Well you should visit the sixth form collage, I know a girl, I think her name was Jen, they said they're looking for new teachers. That's if you're staying around Hollyoaks." Doug suggests.

"Yeah, I'm hoping to stay around. But I'm not really here for sight-seeing." Blaine says staring at his now empty drink.

"Oh? What are you here for then? Not to see me anyway, cos until today we didn't know each other and we practically grew up in the same neighbourhood" Doug asks.

"I'm really here to find my birth father" Blaine mumbles.

"Say what?" Doug exclaims.

"Yes. Before I moved to America, I lived in Ireland for five years" Blaine says not noticing Doug tense up at the mention of Ireland.

"So your real father is Irish?" Doug quietly asks.

"Yes, making me half making me half Irish" Blaine replies.

"…" Doug remains quiet making Blaine feel awkward.

"So you mentioned that your surname is Carter, does that mean you own that shop I ran into you outside of earlier?" Blaine asks.

"Yes, it is" Doug replies saying no more.

"Well come on Doug, you heard my life story. I want to hear yours!" Blaine says enthusiastically.

"Well, my name is Doug Carter, twenty, as you know. I'm from America. Well travelled around the world and recently realised I was gay" Doug mumbles.

"What do you mean recently gay? I mean I knew I was from the age of nine" Blaine asks.

"Well, all my life I thought I was straight. I went through a string of women, then I thought I met 'the One'. Her name was Rebecca, we hit it off immediately. I even bought a ring…" Doug mumbles. Blaine listens quietly and takes Doug's hand in his own and gives him a reassuring squeeze.

"Then she disappeared just like that… For months I didn't know where she was and then out of the blue, she turns up here and as quickly as I got her back she was gone." Doug says his voice breaking slightly.

"What happened?" Blaine asks when he hears Doug's voice break.

"She was murdered… By a serial killer who stalked this place for month. The sicko killed his own daughter, killed the guy who I came out for ex-girlfriend, targeted my friends too." Doug mumbles.

"Oh my god…" Blaine says with his jaw dropping open.

"He was sent down when my friend Lynsey exposed the killer, I was the only one to believe her" Doug looking around the coffee shop.

"Wow. America is looking a lot safer now" Blaine tries to make a joke but fails when Doug only offers him a brief smile.

"So you mentioned a guy…" Blaine asks.

"Yeah, his name is Ste. He's funny, cute, great with kids, even has two, he's kind and sensitive. We first met in this place… Competing for a job, we both messed up and the guy didn't hire any of us. We became fast and best friends after. We went into business too trying to set up a shop, but none of us had that amount of money. Ste wanted so bad to get that deli, to prove people wrong. So I went I got money for him from a questionable source and we got the deli" Doug says as Blaine listens on staring intently at Doug, taking in every detail of the story.

"When we were setting up the deli, it was when I started to question myself. I found myself looking forward to spending time with Ste. Whenever we touched or hugged it felt like electricity shoot throughout my body, it was like what I had with Becks but more electrifying. He was the first thing I thought of in the morning and the last thing on my mind before I fell asleep. I always checked my phone to see if he texted, still do. So then we both tried internet dating, at this stage I knew my feelings for him were growing, I just didn't know it yet. He ended up meeting a guy and that's when I realised because I got so jealous of the guy. I confronted Ste one day and confessed everything to him. But things got worse and we spilt. He chose his abusive ex over me…" Doug says finishing his story.

"…" Blaine remains silent trying to process everything Doug told him.

"You really love this guy don't you…" Blaine states.

"You have no idea" Doug mumbles.

"Is that why you were so upset earlier?" Blaine asks rubbing Doug's hand with his thumb.

"You could say that… I ran into his current guy. Things just went from bad to worse then. That bastards always has to make my life miserable" Doug replies sounding depressed.

"Does this bastard got a name?" Blaine asks.

"Brendan Brady…" Doug spits out with venom.

Doug fails to notice that Blaine temporarily stopped rubbing his hand and has become tense. The mention of the name stops Blaine in his tracks. Blaine realises he's gone quiet as Doug is now staring confusedly at him.

"Well he does sound like an absolute bastard. Brady… Is he Irish by any chance?" Blaine asks.

"Well he is a Brady. It's a shame. I feel so bad for his sister. He brings her a bad name" Doug replies.

"Hate him already" Blaine says offering Doug a smile.

"Why thank you" Doug says smiling again seeing Blaine smile. Doug can't help but think that Blaine's positivity is so infectious. Every time he sees Blaine smile at him, he feels a smile break out on his own face.

"Well. It's my turn to get the drinks. And please not a coffee this time. Coffee is dull and you are certainly not" Blaine says winking at Doug.

While Blaine goes up to get the drinks, Doug feels his mood get better again. Lynsey was right, he needed to do something like this. He felt actually happy even when Ste's name was mentioned. But speak of the devil, in arrives Ste into the coffee shop at Blaine sits down.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me" Doug mumbles seeing Ste walking over towards him.

"Doug, please we really need to talk…" Ste quietly says standing in front of a now pissed off looking Doug.

"Not now Ste!" Doug spits out wanting nothing to do with Ste right now.

"But Doug, please-" Blaine cuts off Ste.

"Are you deaf, retarded or can't understand the English language? The guy doesn't want to talk to you" Blaine says flicking Ste away.

"I don' remember speaking to you, so but out, ta. 'Cos it don' concern ya!" Ste snipes back.

"I think you'll find that when it involves my date, which you are currently ruining by the way with your bitchy attitude and the inability to comprehend the English language when we tell you to leave, so yeah it does concern me!" Blaine bitches back as good as Ste gave leaving Ste standing with a shocked look on his face and Doug trying his hardest not to crack a smile, but that is failing. Blaine emphasizes the point even more by taking Doug's hand gently into his own.

"Is this true?" Ste asks

"Eurgh. What more proof do you need?" Blaine asks getting annoyed.

"…" Ste remains speechless staring at Doug who's trying to hide his smirk.

Suddenly the look of annoyance on Blaine's face disappears and it is replaced with a very devilish smirk. He turns his head slowly like a cat in Doug's direction, who also turns and faces Blaine. Doug shoots Blaine a look of confusion.

"I know what will convince you" Blaine says gently pressing his lips onto Doug.

When the boys pull away, Ste is no longer around.

* * *

_**So here's chapter three of Lose My Mind. Unfortunately I wont have the next chapter up for the next few weeks as I'm going away on holiday for a little while starting Tuesday. But I will let you guys know that you have a new Stug oneshot and a Doug/Ethan oneshot to look forward to. And for those of you who have been trying to picture Blaine. Think of Tom Daley (Olympic Diver – 2012) but with Blonde Hair & Blue eyes but with the voice of Darren Criss. Anyway that's all from me for now. So bye bye. R&R**_

_**Z xx**_


End file.
